1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user judges that a perfect moment to capture an image (referred to, herein after, as the “perfect moment”) has arrived and presses a shutter button on an imaging apparatus, such as an electronic camera, the imaging apparatus performs a still-image pickup process based on the shutter button operation.
However, a slight lag occurs between the timing judged to be the perfect moment and the timing at which the shutter button is depressed. Therefore, the user cannot acquire an image taken at the desired timing.
In light of problems such as this, a technology including a time-lag measuring mode and a still-image pickup mode has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2002-271673). In the time-lag measuring mode, an amount of time from when a lamp is lit until when the shutter button is depressed is measured. In the still-image pickup mode, an image going back only by the measured amount of time from when the shutter button is fully depressed is recorded.
However, according to the conventional technology, the time lag occurring when the shutter button is depressed is required to be measured in the time-lag measuring mode. Therefore, time-lag measurement was bothersome.